


Superstar

by vaguelynormal



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 11:29:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14715171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaguelynormal/pseuds/vaguelynormal
Summary: Changmin’s a superstar and he’s just met his number one fan.





	Superstar

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT: This is actually a friend from vaguelynormal posting these. He let me use his ao3 account to transfer his fics from other pages to here, so they wouldnt get lost, since i couldnt convince him to do it himself lol. So yeah! 
> 
> Originally created on November 09 of 2011

Changmin clears his throat, sending his manager a look of warning as his patience diminishes with the haggle of girls that seem to just keep closing in on him. He’s certain he’s already signed for most of them, they just keep lining up again with new goods and squealing loudly to each other about his new haircut. For the most part, Changmin’s used to the screaming fan girls, even the ones who follow his car home but he hates fan meets. Security forcibly shuffles one girl along who was offering him a plastic container full of cupcakes and he smiles at her, gently taking the gift and passing it to one of his staff to store with the rest of the junk. It’s not like he’s allowed to eat it- accepting food from strangers is drilled into kindergarten children as a big no but for some reason the fans like to think that with his affection for food, he’ll eat their cooking and fall madly in love with them.

Changmin scoffs a little too loudly, just thinking about it and it flusters his next fan. Changmin’s seen all kinds over the years, from children to noonas and all shapes and sizes but they’re all mostly women- this fan, with long, muscular legs poured into tight jeans and a broad chest and biceps apparent beneath his polo, definitely isn’t female. It peaks Changmin’s interest but the man keeps his head ducked in a bow most of the time as he hands over one of Changmin’s photobooks. The one of Changmin in Australia, Changmin notes- the one where there are photographs of him lounging shirtless by a hotel pool. Changmin manages to tone down his grin.

‘What’s your name?’ He asks, opening the hardcover and pausing with the marker.

The man finally looks up, eyes wide and blinking back shock and Changmin finds his face at least to be very appealing. The fan’s shapely pink pout and thighs make Changmin want to write dirty things in his sign but the man could just be lining up for his sister, not himself.

‘Y-Yunho,’ The fan stutters, bowing again and blushing. 

‘Is this your book, Yunho?’ Changmin smiles, marker poised.

Yunho nods and Changmin grins because most of his male fans would buy the CDs for his music, not books with pictures of him half-naked and prime masturbatory material. He writes Yunho’s name in careful characters, a sweep of his autograph to follow and hands it back to the man. 

‘Thanks for coming, Yunho. I hope to see you at my next concert.’

Yunho nods vehemently and Changmin thinks it’s a shame when security nudges him away and Changmin’s back to square one with the squealing fan girls again.

 

Months of promoting go by in a haze of too little sleep and far too many rehearsals for Changmin. There are more fan meets and Changmin signs until his wrist hurts, but he’s disappointed that Yunho isn’t at any of them. Albeit some are in other countries but then Changmin’s always had his sasaengs and at times he has to admire their persistence and creativity. Sometimes Changmin even sees them on his flights back home to Korea.

 

Changmin’s tired when he gets off the plane and he can already hear the hysterical chatter as security escort him to his car. Pain edges up the back of his skull and he knows he looks like shit- his hair a little too greasy and stubble beginning to form on his chin. There’s the loud shutter and flash from the cameras around him as he walks and he can’t bring himself to look less grumpy as he slides into the back of his car. He’s barely got time for a quick shower at the hotel before another fan meet to promote his new album and only after that will he be allowed to rest.

Changmin closes his eyes for the car journey home. It feels all too brief before he’s being hassled and pulled out of the car again, pushing past crowds and into the hotel. His room is nice, but years into a successful career and they don’t mind paying a little extra for the luxury suites. Changmin eats an apple from the fruit bowl provided, stripping quickly to rinse off and change into the outfit his stylist has dry cleaned and waiting on the hook. His manager knocks on the door fifteen minutes later and with him comes the hair and makeup artist who works to covers his dark circles and tousle his locks, giving him the illusion of a natural charm.

The fan meet goes slowly, Changmin signing methodically and smiling so much it hurts. All he can think about is sleeping and given half the chance he suspects he could sleep through all the noise in the hall. He’s coming perilously close to yawning, taking a large sip of his water when Yunho stumbles into view. Changmin smirks, taking in the long legs and lean torso as the man almost drops his CD, fumbling to open the case. Changmin takes it from him gently, laying it open on the table and flipping through the cover book for the photo where his shirt is transparent and slipping off his shoulders.

‘It’s Yunho, right?’ Changmin asks softly and there’s a stifled meep from the fan. He grins, preparing to sign when long fingers attached to gorgeous hands come into view, covering the booklet.

‘N-Not that page, please,’ Yunho says, flipping through to a page the man obviously deems better.

‘Oh?’ Changmin tilts his head. ‘Why not that page?’ He’s barely withholding his smirk as he watches Yunho go pink in the cheeks.

‘It will ruin it,’ Yunho says in one breath, looking nervously at Changmin.

Changmin holds his gaze for a long moment before nodding. ‘I wouldn’t want to ruin it, my fans are precious after all.’ He says the last part a little louder and the girls waiting behind Yunho squeal in delight. 

He signs quickly and as Yunho walks away, he thinks it’s a shame he couldn’t write how nice the man’s ass looked in those jeans.

 

There’s a quick performance, Changmin breezing his way through the new title track and because he’s feeling lazy, an easy ballad. He’s surprised anyone can hear his voice over the screams. There’s a large enough crowd and Changmin can pick out several fan boys but none of them are Yunho. Instead they look like they’ve only stepped outdoors and stopped playing Starcraft just long enough to come for the show. There are some interesting banners and Changmin has to smile as he reads them, pleased by their show of support.

 

Back at the hotel, Changmin is about to sink into his bed, not bothering to remove his clothes in favour of sleeping very early when he hears a phone ringing. He grumbles low in his throat when he realises the tone is not even his, searching for the offending phone. Changmin finds it on the vanity near the entryway and knows immediately it’s not his manager’s either. None of his staff would be tacky enough use a phone strap with Changmin’s name on it and a little chibi cartoon depiction of him. It’s an alarm and Changmin quickly shuts it off, surprised there’s no pin code when he slides off the key lock. The background wallpaper is a shot from his last concert, hair tousled and sweat dripping, moulding his t-shirt to his frame but smiling through the exhaustion. It’s a nice photo but it creeps Changmin out all the same, suddenly alert and checking every crevice in the suite for fan girls or cameras they might have hidden. Someone has been in his room and it’s deeply unsettling.

Changmin slumps on the bed, staring at the phone before he gets his own out and calls his manager.

‘Changmin-ah, shouldn’t you be sleeping?’ His manager is gruff on the other line.

‘Someone’s been in my room. I found a phone with my picture on it and it wasn’t there when we left earlier,’ Changmin keeps his tone clipped, hiding the irritation he feels.

‘What?’ The manager sounds confused for a moment before sighing. ‘It’s probably HyoRin’s, she had to be let in there earlier to get some things she left behind,’ The manager names Changmin’s stylist and Changmin feels himself calming down.

‘It’s not hers though,’ Changmin realises ubruptly, turning the phone in his hand. ‘HyoRin noona has pink rhinestones on hers and she doesn’t have a strap with my name on it.’

His manager scoffs as though finding both ideas highly distasteful. ‘It’s probably the staff then. Don’t worry about it, just hand it in at the front desk tomorrow. The hotel has been very good about security for your stay, only other guests are allowed in the door and only guests staying on your floor have access to it from the lifts,’ The man reassures him. ‘It’s fine, Changmin-ah, it’s probably one of HyoRin’s friends or another staff member’s- it’s not a big deal. Get some rest, you have an early rehearsal tomorrow,’ his manager says, hanging up the phone.

Changmin sighs, placing his own phone on the nightstand and fiddling with the offending phone. If it’s someone he knows, it shouldn’t be hard to figure out from the contents. He flicks through the galleries, lying back on the pillows and finding most to be of himself- some candid, some photoshoots and almost all of them where his crotch is particularly prominent or his shirt removed. There’s a couple of some scenery, an apartment, a close up of legs in a miniskirt. The only real clue is the pictures of a man with jet-black hair and high cheekbones. He’s beautiful and smiling, often in a suit and Changmin wonders if it’s the fan girl’s boyfriend and why she’d bother obsessing with Changmin if he is. There’s a few more of just legs in various skirts, somewhat provocatively but nothing Changmin recognises. He scrolls through the contacts and finds no information about the owner there either, choosing to read the messages instead.

To Changmin’s surprise and delight, most of them seem to be about him and entirely X-rated.

 

Jae-boo: Did you see him today? I watched that concert DVD you gave me and it looked like he had a hard-on during Maximum. :P 

Me: Oh god, yes. He was perfect. Don’t get me started. You know I would give anything to suck him off. :Q____ 

Jae-boo: Haha you can only dream XD Though maybe later I can blindfold you and you can pretend it’s his cock in your throat. (^3^) 

Me: asdfghjkl You’re too cruel. Now I’m going to be thinking about him all day at work… bastard, I’ll see you later.

Jae-boo: Bring the toys \\(^_~)/ ♥ ♥ ♥ 

 

Changmin finds himself laughing, despite the fact that’s it’s slightly creepy. Years into his career and it’s always somewhat amusing to find his innocent little fan girls to be rampantly sexualised. Most of them are still in high school. It’s even funnier if this is one of his staff though mildly disturbing. Curious, he goes back into the gallery, scrolling his way through multiple albums and searching for his stalker. It’s still mostly him, a couple of other artists pop up frequently and a few snaps of food in restaurants but there are no selcas. 

Bored, Changmin looks through their music and then older messages. Some are obvious, just brief messages to friends about grabbing lunch or advice, some are obviously to family but the ones with Jae-boo are definitely the most interesting and frequent. Scrolling back through the history, there are hundreds of messages laid out for him to see and they’re rarely innocent. Changmin opens a picture from the sender only to find his jaw dropping at the photo attached.

It’s of a man’s body- definitely a man because beneath the delicate pink lace of the panties and white thigh highs lies a very thick erection, straining against the fabric. The photo is captioned with, ‘I think we should do this again,’ and Changmin realises the legs are the same as the ones in the earlier photos- sturdier and too tanned to be a woman’s. There are more photos after that, the sender seemingly overly enthusiastic about snapping intimate moments of a gorgeous, lean body arching in pleasure and often dressed in women’s lingerie. It’s oddly intimate despite being so openly crude but Changmin finds himself turned on, especially at the shots of the man tied up with intricate shibari knots, bent over and hole stretched with a wide plug. He can catch the glimpse of a face in the shot, but the man is so tightly restrained his cheek rests on the floor, a blindfold covering his eyes and in the background there is a poster of Changmin on the wall. ‘You must be sore today, but that’s what you asked for, isn’t it?’ is the note attached to the picture and Changmin groans, finding himself growing hard at the thought of an attractive fan of his being so openly masochistic. He reads the replies, mostly involving cursing the sender for taking photos without permission but there’s little heat to them, especially when it looks as though none of them have been deleted.

Changmin slips a hand into his pants, playing with the tip of his erection and enthralled by the sexual games these two men are playing. There’s a video and he clicks it hastily. The face though blindfolded, oddly familiar and perhaps unusually small for a man and dressed in what Changmin can only assume is a girl’s school uniform from the angle. The camera slips from the man’s face, mouth stuffed with a ball gag, down the slim torso and stopping at spread legs, skirt pushed up around his waist. The man’s underwear lies torn, a tiny scrap of white lace clinging to one of his thighs and his cock is swollen and pulsing, but what really intrigues Changmin is the object protruding from the man’s hole. It’s a light stick, a helpful close up catching the logo with Changmin’s name on it and the little plastic crown adorning the top. The slim cylinder is aglow and slick with lubricant, a pale hand with several silver rings coming into view to grasp the end, pulling it out a few inches only to push it back in.

‘Yun-ah,’ A husky voice echoes distortedly through the phone. ‘Are you going to come just like that?’ it asks, moving the red light stick faster and Changmin can see the glistening pool of cum on the man’s stomach. The pale man tuts disapprovingly but continues to pump the light stick into the man, spreading his legs wider to close in with the camera. Changmin grips himself hard, squeezing his length roughly as he watches the man’s hole twitch tightly around the light stick, hands clenched in the sheets. ‘Who are you thinking of?’ the man asks, and Changmin feels a thrill as he thinks it could be him. ‘You’re such a dirty little cock whore aren't you?’ the man’s voice is low and oddly melodic. ‘I bet you’re wishing it was bigger.’ Changmin grunts, stroking himself faster as the light stick is pushed in until only the plastic ornament remains visible, the man in the video bucking as more cum spills from his erection.

The video cuts off suddenly and Changmin finds himself furiously flicking through the rest of the messages, looking for something to push him over the edge. He opens a picture of the man, curled up on a bed, naked but for a collar and cum decorating his lower back, asshole stretched and pink. ‘You look so cute like this. Why do I let you leave the apartment?’ The next shot is of the man bent over, a cock spreading him open and Changmin can imagine the rest, can feel the tight clutch of his body. ‘You felt so good last night. You miss my cock inside you, right?’ is attached to the message along with crude smiley faces and Changmin has to laugh at the contrast.

Disappointingly the other files he stumbles across are pictures of himself, captioned: ‘Don’t jerk off for too long, you’ll be late for work.’ A few are of kittens and there’s one blurry video that has both men sounding incredibly drunk and what could be a cock disappearing into a mouth but it’s too pixelated to tell. Changmin growls, removing his hand and desperately scouring any other videos that he might find saved on the phone. It’s not enough and Changmin finds himself wanting more, needing to finish with an urgency he hasn’t felt in a long time. 

He’s about to go back and watch the schoolgirl uniform video again when the phone vibrates in his hand, trilling loudly. It’s not an alarm this time and the caller ID says Jae-boo. Changmin fumbles with the phone for a minute before he panics and hits the answer button.

‘Hello?’ He says quickly, listening intently for the other line.

‘Yun-ah,’ a soft voice croons, a little smoother than the one in the recording but none the less, the same man. ‘Can you go to Room 612? The guests have some issues with the thread count of the sheets not being high enough and questions about hypo-allergenic pillows.’

Changmin blinks, unsure what to say and so the man continues. ‘Yun-ah? Hello? Is everything okay or are you just in the shitty lift that fucks up your reception again?’

Changmin clears his throat. ‘This phone was left in my room- I’m just answering it,’ he sounds more brusque than he intended but now he knows the two men are staff in the hotel. He wonders if this is part of their plan.

The voice on the other end of the line changes abruptly to something more professional and charming. ‘I apologise sir, this is Jaejoong, your concierge. One of our staff must have left his phone in your room,’ he pauses for a moment and Changmin narrows his eyes in suspicion as he continues. ‘May I ask what room number you’re in?’

‘The presidential suite,’ He grits out and can practically hear the man having an embolism on the other side of the phone.

‘Ah, Shim-sshi, my apologies for the disruption. I will personally come to collect the phone immediately and may I offer several of our services to you free of charge to expre-‘

‘Not you,’ Changmin snaps, he’s never been fond of people grovelling, particularly when he feels like he’s come to know this man a little. ‘The owner of the phone- send him for a personal apology.’

‘Of course, sir, however-‘ Changmin hangs up before the concierge can continue, standing up and straightening his clothes.

He pauses for a moment in thought, staring intently at the phone as though daring it to ring again before making a decision. Quickly, he bluetooths the video and a couple of his favourite pictures to his phone- there’s no reason to give up prime wanking material when it’s clear these two men do the same with pictures of him. He places the phone innocently on the coffee table in the living room, moving to the bathroom to check his appearance. Changmin scowls at the dark bags beneath his eyes but it’s better than he looked earlier in the day. He looks worn and when he’s exhausted like this, it’s harder to see the good looks his fans insist he has. Changmin fiddles with his hair, pulling it to disguise the way his ears stick out and feeling anticipation rumble through his veins. He’s still hard, but hopefully that can be resolved soon.

Changmin pours a drink from the bar, popping a chocolate from the assortment available in the fridge into his mouth and enjoying the bitter flavours blending across his tongue. A magazine rests on the coffee table and Changmin flops into a seat, flipping through the pages and considering the clothes advertised. Fifteen minutes later when Changmin is on his second drink, there’s a knock at the door and Changmin takes his time to answer it. 

When he pulls back the door, Changmin almost drops his glass. ‘You’ve got to be fucking kidding me,’ Changmin sighs, taking a long sip of his drink and hissing at the taste. ‘Get in,’ he orders and to his satisfaction, the fan obediently follows.

The man stands awkwardly in his hotel uniform, eyes downcast and apologetic. ‘I’m very sorry, sir. I must have left it when I let your staff in earlier,’ he stammers out quickly, bowing low.

‘You’re telling me you didn’t leave this on purpose?’ Changmin waves the man’s phone in front of his face. ‘That you didn’t know this was my room? I saw you earlier today, Yunho- I’m supposed to believe you didn’t want me to find this?’

Yunho looks up at him in such distress that Changmin knows he’s genuinely panicked. ‘I didn’t, I knew it was your room but I never planne-‘ 

‘You really expect me to believe it wasn’t your intention to leave this here?’ Changmin dangles the phone by the red plastic strap. ‘With no password and a ton of porn on it?’ He raises an eyebrow sceptically, barely biting back a smirk.

Yunho turns ashen white, eyes widening as comprehension kicks in. A stunned expression is frozen on his face and Changmin moves in close. ‘All those videos and dirty messages you and your boyfriend left about me – I wasn’t meant to see them?’

‘He’s not my boyfriend,’ Yunho blurts out suddenly before shaking his head. “We just…and of course not!’ he chokes out, eyes panicked.

Changmin purses his lips in thought, examining the phone. ‘That’s a shame, I quite enjoyed some of them.’

Yunho’s mouth drops open so that the man can gape at him, hands clumsily reaching for the phone as his cheeks flush red. It’s cute and Changmin can’t help but smile, raising the phone out of reach. Yunho instinctively follows, pressing in close, arm outstretched in pursuit of his phone and Changmin takes the opportunity to squeeze the man’s firm ass. Yunho lets out a shocked noise, dropping from tippy toes to the balls of his feet, arms falling to his sides.

‘You really watched them?’ His voice sounds small and Changmin thinks it’s adorable how embarrassed his fan is. 

Changmin nods, breaking into a grin. ‘They were hot. Maybe you should consider a career change, I bet you’d make a lot more money on all fours than working here. You could do porn and I’d ask you to sign my DVD covers instead.’

Yunho’s face seems to turn a shade darker, his eyes on Changmin’s chest. Changmin tilts his face up by the chin, ‘You looked good. It got me hard.’ He presses their bodies together, thighs rubbing and breath hot across Yunho’s skin. ‘But I seem to recall you mentioning in one of your messages something about worshipping me on your knees…’ Changmin murmurs darkly in the shell of the fan’s ear, fingers curling around delicate wrists.

Yunho looks up at him in disbelief, searching his face for honesty. ‘R-Really? You’d let me do that?’ he asks.

Changmin smiles slow and sleazy, bringing Yunho’s hand to his crotch.

‘I-I could lose my job,’ Yunho stutters, biting his lip.

‘You could ruin my career,’ Changmin retaliates. ‘I think we could come to an agreement regarding discretion.’

Yunho nods eagerly, smiling and it excites Changmin, heat flipping tiny somersaults through his abdomen. He almost groans when Yunho sinks to his knees, eyes dark with lust and he quickly helps the fan’s shaking hands to lower his zipper. Yunho is a moment away from delving into his underwear when Changmin tells him to stop.

‘Take off your shirt,’ He orders and Yunho leans back on his heels, tossing the overcoat of his uniform and quickly unbuttoning his shirt. Changmin slips off his own, throwing it in the direction of the couch and pushing his underwear low to take his cock in hand, stroking lazily.

Yunho eyes him hungrily, shuffling forward on his knees and Changmin holds himself ready for Yunho’s obliging mouth. The fan swallows him eagerly, a little too much too soon because he pulls back almost immediately and the drag on Changmin’s cock is sinful. The hot, wet mouth encases him again, nudging his erection deeper and sucking like he’s trying to pull Changmin’s brains out through his cock. It’s clear Yunho has experience, despite the way his hands shake and his gaze flutters from Changmin’s face to the task in front of him. Yunho knows not to waste time trying to deep throat him, fingers wrapping around the base of his length and tugging rhythmically in time to the movements of his mouth. His tongue presses into all the right places with just the perfect amount of pressure, flat from base to tip and a sharp suck every time he reaches the head. Changmin groans, head snapping back as a tongue curls beneath his balls, followed by a searching mouth. It’s good and Changmin hasn’t had sex in far too long but it’s the way Yunho seems to love it that has his heart pumping in overdrive. 

Yunho’s mouth smacks noisily around his erection, wet, sucking kisses left where the shaft meets pelvis and Changmin realises that for the fan it’s not about getting him off- Yunho just loves sucking cock. A hot tongue licks up his length, collecting the fluid pearling at the tip and enveloping his length again. Changmin snaps a picture of them in the adjacent mirror, hand carding through Yunho’s locks as the man swallows him halfway. It’s a blurry shot- the kind that will get them both off later but not enough to prove anything if it’s leaked to the press and Changmin quickly sends it to his phone. Familiar heat turns sharply behind his navel and Changmin knows he’s closer than he’d like- he has expectations to uphold but Yunho’s enthusiasm is blurring the edges of Changmin’s sanity.

He tugs at Yunho’s hair. ‘In your mouth or on your face?’ he asks and Yunho groans, a guttural noise that vibrates around Changmin’s erection and pushes him just that little bit closer. ‘Well?’ Changmin reiterates as Yunho looks up at him, conflicted. ‘I’m clean, so which?’

Yunho draws back a little, sucking delicately on the tip and Changmin can tell that he’s thinking- considering both options. Changmin can imagine painting those cheekbones white or watching that throat swallow each spurt around his cock but suddenly it’s not enough. Changmin wants more.

‘Get up,’ he orders, pulling Yunho away by the hair and catching hold of a wrist to drag the man to his feet. Yunho stumbles, a little confused by the sudden change until Changmin shoves him against the wall and pushes his tongue into his mouth. They kiss roughly, Changmin using brute strength to dominate the fan as he makes quick work forcing the zip on the man’s pants. The material falls to the floor and Changmin moves to grope Yunho’s ass roughly, squeezing the firm flesh and enjoying the way the man moans into his mouth. He’s a little surprised to feel soft, lace ruffles beneath his fingers and pulls back to admire light blue and white panties hugging Yunho’s hips and offset by the beautiful caramel of his skin. Changmin smiles as Yunho blushes, tracing the layers of lace ruffles down the length of Yunho’s erection, barely touching but the tight material undoubtedly providing friction by the way Yunho rocks his hips forward. Yunho shudders as he slips his hand down the front, stroking the heated flesh firmly until Yunho whimpers, a pathetic sound in his ear and it turns Changmin on like a light switch.

‘Do you always wear lace panties when you’re working, Yunho?’ Changmin chuckles, thumbs rubbing at the apex of Yunho’s thighs.

Yunho looks down in embarrassment before realising the view is of both of their erections and he snaps his head back up to look Changmin in the eye. ‘O-Only on certain days,’ he says, cheeks red.

‘They look good,’ Changmin fixes his eyes on Yunho’s legs, wanting to spread the man open and feast on all the smooth skin there but his needs are too urgent now to ignore. He slides hands up the bottoms of the underwear to caress the bare flesh of Yunho’s ass, using his firm grip to pull Yunho close and flip him around. Yunho just manages to catch himself, bracing himself on forearms against the wall and Changmin notices the way his spine curves automatically, pushing his little ass out at Changmin. 

Changmin hooks fingers into the waistband, pulling them down to catch around the man’s thighs. Yunho juts his hips out further and Changmin rewards him with a sharp smack to one of the cheeks, alternating between rubbing and pinching at the reddening flesh whilst the fan moans. There’s complimentary lotion on the vanity by the bathroom and Changmin grabs the bottle, searching for a condom in his bag and grinning when he locates a few. The fan waits against the wall and shivers when Changmin runs hands up his sides, trailing over hips. Changmin nips at his shoulder as he pops the cap on the lotion, coating his fingers before pressing them between the cleft of Yunho’s ass. Yunho hangs his head in embarrassment and Changmin can’t understand why until he finds a plug nestled tightly inside the man, blocking his path. 

‘And what about this?’ Changmin raises an eyebrow, spreading Yunho’s cheeks wide to admire the flared end of what appears to be a wide, glass plug. The wide base of the plug nestles flat against Yunho’s entrance and the plug is deceptive, appearing to stretch the man’s hole only a finger width but as Changmin pulls his body slowly relinquishes the bulbous bulk of the clear glass. Yunho seems too humiliated to speak, eyes downcast and cheeks flushed. His shame sends hot waves of want through Changmin’s body and he can feel his cock dripping with precum. ‘You’re so fucking hot,’ Changmin compliments, toying with the plug slowly and watching the way Yunho’s hole stretches wide around the head of the plug and contracts as he pushes it back in, disguising the size of the toy. 

‘How long have you had this in, Yunho?’ Changmin’s surprised by how rough with lust his voice sounds. ‘Were you wearing this at the fan meet?’ 

Yunho whimpers and shakes his head, unconsciously pushing back into Changmin’s hand. 

Changmin reaches up to pinch his nipple hard, relishing in the sharp cry of surprise Yunho lets out. ‘Did you play with yourself after the signing, huh?’ He keeps his voice low in Yunho’s ear and is struck by a sudden thought. ‘Is this for Jaejoong?’

Yunho nods, moaning as Changmin’s hands move over his heated skin and Changmin thinks he’s never seen anyone so beautiful and vulnerable laid out before him. Changmin’s jealous of Jaejoong for a moment. ‘I- I don’t like to waste time on prep,’ he admits softly and Changmin licks up his cheek in a vulgar fashion, loving having someone so willing and masochistic beneath his hands because he can tell by the way Yunho shudders that the man needs to be owned.

‘Good boy,’ Changmin coos, pulling the toy slowly out of Yunho’s body and letting it drop to the floor, hearing it roll away with a clutter. Latex is quickly applied, Changmin squeezing a good amount of lotion into his palm and nearly hissing at the way the cold feels as he covers the length of his hot erection with it. ‘Now what do you want?’ he makes a show of pressing the tip of his cock against Yunho’s entrance, before sliding up the cleft, firm hand on Yunho’s hip.

Yunho juts his hips out further, looking over his shoulder to beg Changmin. ‘Fuck me, please, please, please fuck me,’ he pleads and it sends jolts up Changmin’s spine.

Changmin curves his spine for a searing kiss, tugging roughly at Yunho’s lips with his teeth and he pushes in quickly. He almost curses as Yunho’s tight heat compresses around his cock and he forces himself in fast, seeking some kind of relief from the all-enveloping pressure. His name spills past Yunho’s lips in a litany of pleas and curses, desperation laced in the tone and Changmin stills, enjoying the way it sounds a thousand times better than when an entire stadium screams for him. It’s a tight drag as he pulls out to thrust tentatively back in and Yunho moans loudly to let Changmin know he should move.

Yunho’s need has Changmin’s head spinning, sweat breaking over his shoulders as he grips Yunho’s hips tightly and forces his way in. The sensation is incredible, Yunho’s heat overwhelming and Changmin’s hips move automatically, picking up pace. Nails scratch down the walls and Changmin smirks, knowing that Yunho feels the intense pleasure too as his pelvis meets the curve of Yunho’s ass, cock buried deep inside his fan. 

‘Harder,’ Yunho gasps, pressing back against him and Changmin does his best to comply, already racing towards completion. 

He reaches for Yunho’s cock, enjoying the choked noise the man emits as he strokes, grip firm as he twists under the crown. ‘So fucking gorgeous,’ Changmin praises, one hand twisting in the lace of the underwear and Changmin knows he’ll be sure to keep them later as a souvenir. Wet kisses are left at Yunho’s nape, tasting the sweat there and the touch of soap that clings to the man’s skin. Yunho shivers under his touch, bracing his body as well as he can under the onslaught of near-violent thrusts, Changmin driving out a path deep into his body. ‘I almost wish you were wearing the skirt, but this is amazing too,’ Changmin pants, eyes on his thick cock stretching Yunho open and every inch disappearing inside the firm ass. 

Yunho clenches so tightly around him, clearly affected by his words as he keens but Changmin knows he needs something more- is waiting for Changmin to push him over the edge. His hand comes down sharply on Yunho’s ass and the pressure increasing on his cock is nearly excruciating, heat rushing through his veins. Yunho whines loudly as Changmin pulls out, his expression confused as he looks at Changmin over his shoulder but there’s little time to process the change before Changmin is helping him step out of his underwear, turning him around and lifting to slam him up against the wall. There’s a loud thud as Yunho’s back connects with the wall, his legs automatically hitching tightly around Changmin’s waist and they both sigh in pleasure as Changmin pushes back in.

Yunho’s arms wrap around Changmin’s broad shoulders, nails clawing at the taut muscle as Changmin rocks in frantically, driving them both towards climax. Changmin kisses him brutally, teeth and tongue clashing and he bruises a path down Yunho’s throat, nipping and sucking at the delicate skin. Hands tugs at his hair and Changmin moves faster, Yunho’s body slamming against the wall with the force of each movement and the man seems to relish the pain. Changmin bites at a nipple, trying to maintain the balance of keeping them both upright whilst Yunho arches and bucks in his arms, riding him with strong thighs around his waist for purchase. Yunho has his eyes squeezed shut, head thrown back as he grapples at Changmin’s shoulders, using them as leverage to push off as Changmin snaps his hips forwards. Changmin can tell he’s close, Yunho bouncing desperately between him and the wall, his body clamping down around Changmin’s cock and shuddering in pleasure. 

‘Look at me,’ Changmin commands, voice rough in Yunho’s ear and he presses a kiss to the man’s sweetly shaped mouth before pulling back to see the fan’s eyes flutter open.

Yunho groans loudly as he looks at Changmin, his eyes sparking with lust and Changmin smirks because he knows this is part of the fantasy for Yunho- it’s why he decided they should fuck face to face. ‘Fuck,’ Yunho shakes, back arching in Changmin’s hands and warmth splatters between them as he comes. The needy noise he makes turns Changmin on and he thrusts faster, picking Yunho up behind the legs and throwing him down on the hotel bed. Yunho’s legs hitch up high around his torso, nails scratching down Changmin’s back as Changmin grapples to his knees, hips snapping forward fluidly as he fucks Yunho into the mattress. ‘Changmin, Changmin, Changmin,’ Yunho chants, breath hot against his ear and embrace warm as he pulls Changmin close. ‘Come, please come for me,’ he whispers, body rocking with the force of Changmin’s thrusts and his voice is nearly drowned out by the sound the headboard makes banging against the wall. 

Changmin thinks the hotel is going to have complaints about noise control tomorrow but he can’t bring himself to care when his orgasm is right there, causing spots in his vision and he drives in and out of Yunho’s body with swift brutality. Yunho moves with him, mouth wet and suckling over his jaw as Changmin thrusts out the last of his intense climax, filling the latex. Changmin lets his arms collapse, crushing Yunho onto the bed and all he can hear is the pounding of Yunho’s heart and the rush of blood through his body, all his pulse points throbbing like drums. 

As the pleasure begins to fade, sapping strength from his limbs, Changmin can make out the noise of their heavy breathing. He shifts up onto his elbows and Yunho’s eyes are wide, pupils blown with pleasure and he smiles up at his favourite idol. ‘Thank you,’ Yunho pants out, pushing the hair back from his sweaty forehead.

‘Thank you,’ Changmin grins. ‘You were fucking amazing.’

Yunho blushes and when Changmin pulls out, he swears the man is intentionally tightening his muscles to keep him in. Changmin stands on shaky legs, pulling the condom off, knotting it and tossing it in the bathroom trash. He buttons his pants back up, grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge and taking a long swig before putting it on the bedside table for Yunho. His fan still lays on the bed trying to catch his breath and Changmin swipes the panties from the floor, slipping them into his pocket. Changmin grabs the glass plug from the floor, rinsing it in the sink and piling up Yunho’s uniform on a chair. He rifles through his bag for a thick permanent marker he used at the fan meet, kneeling as he crawls up the bed towards Yunho.

‘Turn over,’ he instructs and Yunho dutifully complies, rolling onto his stomach without question. He jolts at the first touch of the damp felt tip against his lower back and Changmin chuckles as he writes, ‘Changmin was here,’ in large script. Yunho looks over his shoulder, trying to read the words. ‘Now everyone knows you're my favourite fanboy,’ Changmin grins, groping Yunho’s ass before he slides the glass plug back in. 

Yunho moans and thanks him and Changmin thinks Jaejoong has Yunho well trained. He takes a seat on the couch as Yunho pulls his clothes on a little stiffly and Changmin’s content that his fan will feel him for days. Yunho says nothing about the missing panties, stepping bare into his pants and trying to smooth out all the creases with his hands.

When he’s done getting dressed, Changmin hands Yunho his phone. ‘I called my phone with yours, so I have your number now,’ Changmin keeps his hand on Yunho’s ass as he walks the man to the door. ‘I’ll call you next time I’m in town if you’re interested in…providing my room service,’ he grins and Yunho smiles back at him, nodding eagerly and clearly a little bit star struck again. ‘Either way, you should definitely wear this to my next concert,’ Changmin leers, patting Yunho on the bottom and making Yunho feel the heavy plug shift.

Changmin kisses Yunho on the cheek before opening the door and watching as Yunho disappears down the hall and into the elevator. He waves as the doors shut and thinks at least the next fan meet should be a little bit more interesting. 

Changmin’s always loved his fans.


End file.
